1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective case of a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a protective case of a mobile terminal for protecting a mobile terminal from shock as well as for supporting the mobile terminal at various angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal supports various communication functions based on mobility. The mobile terminal may support a voice call communication function, a text message sending and receiving communication function, and a data communication function, etc. As a result of the mobility, mobile terminals are becoming daily necessities of life.
Early mobile terminals supported limited communication functions due to poor support from hardware industries; however, current mobile terminals are being manufactured to be thinner and lighter, as well as sufficient to support various user functions, as a result of recent hardware and software developments. More particularly, with development and distribution of touch panels, thin and light terminals having a wide display region are emerging as trendy mobile terminals. However, the thin and light terminals supporting various user functions are generally more easily susceptible to being damaged by external shock. That is, when a preset shock is applied to a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may be easily broken or damaged to the extent that the user functions may be no longer be supported normally.
In order to solve these problems, researches and developments for a protective case protecting a mobile terminal is currently being vigorously conducted. However, existing protective cases of a mobile terminal simply cover a display portion of the mobile terminal so as to protect the display or is made in the form of a sack so as to completely encase the mobile terminal. By doing so, the existing protective case may protect some portion of a mobile terminal but reduces the convenience of the mobile terminal to the user, so that users of mobile terminals would hesitate to buy the existing protective case and even when such protective case are purchased, the mobile terminal cannot be utilized properly.